Distant Cousins
by Byte09
Summary: When Lara's cousin comes to visit for her birthday, Lara has some surprising news for her. She is to become her protege and help her on her mission to find the Cradle of Life. Revisions are being made
1. Happy Birthday

A tall, slim-fit girl stared at the gate of Croft Mansion, she stood there in awe by its massive size. Croft Manor had even beat out the view of Buckingham palace, this place belonged to her older cousin, the ever famous adventurer, Lara Croft. The girl, named Jaimi stood there, allowing the wind to let her long, dark brown hair to move swiftly, the wind had sure picked up here. Jaimi grew chilly from the only thing she was wearing, dark, hipster jeans which showed some midriff from just her green, baby-fit tee. She held a suitcase in her right hand, while she held her cellphone in her ear. Her mouth hung open as her gaze was still fixated on the house, "Rory, you should see the size of this thing! I can't believe my cousin lives here!"

"I know, isn't it massive?" Rory asked, while he stood only several yards away from Jaimi. He stood at the height of five foot ten, pretty tall guy to the mere five foot six Jaimi. With spiked black hair and blue eyes, it was quite a combination for Jaimi. But no, she could never dream of him soon becoming her boyfriend if they ever broke up, she would lose her best friend of fourteen years. He was there for her, through thick and thin, even through the toughest thing anyone could live through, the death of one's mum and dad. He walked down the street and he came up behind Jaimi. "Happy fourteenth birthday!" He greeted as he snaked his arm around her shoulders as a friendly gesture.

Jaimi smiled, "Thanks. So you came with me here, for the family renuion, right?"

"Yep. My uncle Terry couldn't make it, I wish I could've met him." He sighed. Yes, Rory Sheridan was his name, a relative of the infamous Terry Sheridan.

Inside Croft Manor...

"Ahh, little Jaimi. Quite grown up isn't she?" Hillary asked, while Bryce eyed the camera television screen.

"Yep. She has quite a resemblance of Lara. Quite bone chilling actually."

"And is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Lara's voice echoed throughout the halls as she walked into the room, making small tapping sounds with her boots. "Let her in."

"Sure thing." Hillary said as he pressed some button and walked outside to greet Jaimi. Lara did the same.

"Hello, Jaimi. My, my how much you've grown." Lara said as she gave her a hug.

"Its nice to see you too."

Hillary also walked towards the teenage girl, he smiled as he neared her, "Well little Jaimi Croft. I haven't seen you since you were what, this high?" he put his hand down to his waist as he compared Jaimi's former height to now.

"Well, we must get you inside before you turn into an icicle." Lara said as she nodded to Hillary, who took her suitcase.

"Happy birthday, how old are you turning, eight? Anyway, your gift is inside."

Jaimi followed her cousin inside.

"Do you remember this place? I don't think you would because the last time you were here, was when we had that birthday party for grandmum. But you were still a baby." Lara took a seat on the brown leather sofa, as did Jaimi.

"So where's my gift?" Jaimi asked excitedly.

"It's just outside over there." Lara pointed out to the stables where outside was a pure black horse, with a star stripe down the front of its head.

"Really? You got me a horse?"

"Yes. And that's not all." She got up and took Jaimi out to the thrid garage. "I hope that you won't have any accidents on this." She pointed out to a sliver and black Honda motorcycle.

Jaimi's jaw dropped. "Oh, my gosh! Wow! Its like winning the lottery!"

Lara smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Damn, this must've cost you a fortune."

"No, not really. You're all my family that I've got left. So might as well give you all these things, just like mum and dad did to me."

Jaimi's cellphone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jaimi, it's me. So how's Croft life like?"

"Very nice."

"Yeah, I'm here at my family reunion, it's a bummer. I really want to see Terry. I heard he betrayed England."

"Yeah, I know that your uncle did that, isn't he in prison for betraying Engalnd. So there's absolutely no chance what so ever you're gonna meet him."

Rory sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Well, I gotta go, mum's calling me. Bye!"

"Bye!" Jaimi hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Rory."

"What does he want with my favourite cousin?"

"He's at a family reunion and he wants to see his uncle Terry. But, he's in prison."

Lara's eyes widened as she heard the name 'Terry', "Terry, Terry Sheridan?"

"Yeah why?"

"That Rory friend of yours, he's his nephew? Correct?"

"Yup."

Lara turned away, and walked off, but she turned back for Jaimi to follow. "You forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

Lara managed a smile, "The name of your horse."

"Really. Well I choose Pandora."

"Pandora. Great name. I see you haven't met Bryce."

Jaimi looked around, "Where is he?"

"He's in his trailer. I'm sure you'll meet him later first thing tomorrow. You must be tired, I'll show you to your room."

"Okay." She said and followed her.

Lara opened the door. "Well here you go. All your things have been unpacked, so you don't have to worry about that."

Jaimi smiled.

"Alright, then. See you tomorrow."

Jaimi stared at her room in awe. It was painted with a warm red colour, with silk drapes and sheets. Her room had handmade crowned moulding and her very own bathroom. Jaimi plopped down on her bed and felt something under her pillow. She grabbed it, and it was a dagger, and it had a not which read, "Only for emergencies. There's also a revolver in your nightstand's top drawer. That is also for emergencies."

"Okay." Jaimi said and opened her nightstand drawer, in it laid a revolver (A/N: No Kidding!) which had the magazine separate. She felt a little apprehensive towards the weaponry in her room.

An alarm clock went off in Jaimi's room, "Five?" She got up and got ready for the day and went downstairs. It was still dark outside.

"Ah well good morning Jaimi." Lara greeted.

"Why'd you wake me up at five?"

"It's time to start your training."

"Training? For what?"

"Well, I can't live forever, and I need you to carry on, in the Croft title. Raiding tombs, killing the bad guys while you're at it. Stuff like that." She threw her a drink, which was a meal substitute. "C'mon, let's get to it."


	2. The Training Begins

"So what does this mean? Will this be like military training?" Jaimi asked as she followed Lara into the training room.

"No, of course not."

Jaimi let out a sigh of relief.

"It'll be much more vigorous. You will learn at least three types of martial arts, weaponary training, and of course, my favorite, whipping you up into shape." Lara smiled.

"Did I do something to you, to make you mad?"

"No. But, I do suggest not wearing jeans. Wear the sweat-suit in your closet."

Jaimi went upstairs and changed into her black sweat suit. "Okay, so what's first?"

"Take a light jog around the track."

"And by light you meant one?"

"No,I meant more like five."

Jaimi ran outside, the cold air feeling like knives against her skin. She sighed and said to herself, "Okay, its just one mile…" She ran around the track five times, like Lara said. She came back in the house about nine minutes later.

"Good job. Now do six sets of sit-ups, one-hundred in each. Then, you will do twenty-five push-ups in between."

Jaimi's eyes widened, now really revealing her grey eyes, "What, one hundred sit-ups? You're joking, right?

"Would you like to do one-hundred more?" Lara asked.

Jaimi shook her head, "No."

"Alright, then I suggest you start." Jaimi eventually started did all of them, in about thirty to forty-five minutes. Her arms and abs hurt, a lot! She got up, "Is this it?"

"Are you complaining? If your are, that'll be one-hundred more tomorrow." Lara asked jokingly, while she winked at the same time. She went and grabbed the fifteen-pound weights. "Here." She said and handed her the weights. "Lift those fifty times."

After the day...

Jaimi threw herself down on her bed. Her day was full of chin-ups, leg lifts, sit-ups, crunches, bench-presses and a lot more. She couldn't even laugh because of the pain, nor could she lift a leg or an arm. She covered herself in the sheets and went to sleep, her whole body was in so much pain.

The next morning...

Jaimi's alarm clock went off once again. "Ow, ow, ow." She said as she went to turn it off. She took a shower and went downstairs.

"Hello, Jaimi. I'm Bryce."

"Hi."

She went to the dining room and plopped down on a chair, Lara sat aross fom her. She tried to reach for the salt but the pain was still there, so she struggled a bit.

"Good morning, Jaimi." Lara greeted as she flipped through the newspaper.

"Mornin'"

"Ahh, greetings. I see the lovely apprentice is struggling to get the salt." Hillary said as he grabbed the salt for her.

"Thanks." She said while gazing up at him.

Lara took another sip of her tea as she waited for Jaimi to finish.

Jaimi, yet again to another bite out of her omelette, but she was soon full. She got up and followed Lara outside to the stables.

"Here, you will be riding, Pandora."

"Easy." Jaimi shrugged.

"But, let me warn you, he's still, actually wild. And of course, you will be shooting a handgun, while you're at it. "Targets will pop up as you ride through."

Jaimi got on Pandora and waited, "How do you make him go?"

"Easy." Lara mimicked as she slapped the horse.

The horse jumped on its hind legs and neighed, when he got down he zoomed off. Jaimi held on as tight as she could. One target already popped up, and she managed to at least get on the target. She rode through, then the second one popped up, but the bullet went off into the bush. "Oops." Jaimi said as the third one popped up right in front of her. It hit her right on the head, which gave her a small cut on her head. "Ow." The last three target popped up, she managed to get two out of the three. The horse stopped with a skid through the muddy grass, he slowed his pace to a walk. They both made it to the front of the manor, where Lara met them both.

"Let's see how you did." She grabbed the targets from this other guy. "You only got three, out of the six. You'll have to do this again." She handed her another magazine full of bullets. "Ahh yes and I see you saw the third one."

"Yup."

"Have another go at it."

Jaimi slapped the butt of the horse once again and she was off. The day progressed as Jaimi's aim got closer and closer to the bullseye. Finally, on her tenth try, she got the bullseye on the third target, and on the other ones, she managed to get on the ring before the bullseye.

It was now four o'clock in the evening, and Jaimi dismounted her horse. The caretaker brought it back to the stables for her. She walked back to the manor, like a cowboy. Someone was waiting for her at the front. "Rory!" She called out.

The young gentleman turned his head, his wardrobe changed from a tux at the family reunion to a simple, yet casual outfit. First were baggy camo printed pants, a navy blue and white hoodie with a blue checkered button down inside the hoodie and finally inside the button down was a blue shirt, and finally he also wore a blue, knitted beanie. "Hey, Jaimi." He said smiling.

"How was the reunion?" she asked.

"Well, my other uncle was there, and he reckons I look like my uncle Terry. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Jaimi said.

Hillary came to the front door and opened it for them, "How did the riding go, young Croft?"

"Great." She said simply.

"And who is this fine young gentleman?"

"This is Rory."

"Rory..." Hillary anticipated a last name.

"Sheridan." Rory said a little uncomfortably.

The two of them walked in and waited in the foyer, while Hillary took their coats.

"Mister Sheridan, would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No, thanks."

"What about you, Miss Croft?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Very, well then." Hillary walked off.

"Wow, you've got your very own butler?"

"Yep. Wanna go watch some TV?"

"Sure."

They walked into the Television Room, it was massive, the television was huge, it was at least ten feet in width and five feet in length, and plus it was a flat-screen with surround sound.

"Well, I see you brought a friend over, Jaimi. Who might he be?" Lara asked, while nodding a greeting to the guest.

"Oh this is Rory, the guy I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Rory." Lara walked out of the room, leaving the two friends.

"Jaimi, your cousin's so totally HOT!" Rory said.

"Rory eww, don't even think about setting the moves on her!"

After about four hours...

"I have to go, bye Jaimi!" Rory said as he mounted his motorbike.

"Bye!" Jaimi went back inside.

"Jaimi, you better get an early rest this night."

"Why?"

"We're going to Santorini."

"Greece? Awesome! Is this for like a vacation or something?"

"No. Quakes have been recorded there, and with the quakes is also the Luna Temple."

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Santorini

Lara led Jaimi to the jet, she took a seat next to a window, she watched as Lara loaded her guns, "So, what's this Luna Temple?"

She looked up at Jaimi, "It's a temple, built by Alexander the Great, where he kept his most prize possesion, an orb. Although, most of his prize possesions went to his library in Egypt, he kept this orb in the Luna Temple, hidden away by everyone, and by law no one was allowed to record it's location." Then she went back to loading her guns. "Here, this one's yours." She handed her a pistol, with a silver barrel.

Jaimi grabbed the gun, she made sure it was on safety (A/N: Safety First!), she then twirled it, like what the cowboys did in a draw.

Hillary and Bryce, too went on the plane, "Hello there, little Croft. I see you have progressed very well in the weaponry training." Hillary took a seat in the next seat over, so did Bryce, however he was busy programming location devices.

A tall man came on the jet also, he wore a black suit and dark shades. He was dark skinned, and he walked towards Jaimi. (A/N: He looks like Cobra Bubbles) "Hello, Miss Croft. I am Vincent Tumarei, you may, if you wish call me Vince."

"Ah yes, Jaimi, this is your bodyguard, for while I'm away."

"You mean I can't go?"

Lara nodded side to side, "No, It's much too dangerous for you."

Vince took a seat behind Jaimi, and watched her surroundings vigilantly. To Jaimi, Vince was just a few steps away from stalker material.

"So, this Rory friend of yours, how long have you two known each other?" Vince asked

"Since I was born." Jaimi replied.

"Got a boyfriend?"

"No."

Hillary turned towards the two of them, "Excuse me. But, it seems that someone has forgotten to give Jaimi her gift." He looked at Bryce, who still seemed distracted. He handed her a very well wrapped box. "You can't open it until we get to Santorini, however."

"Thanks."

When They Reached Santorini, Greece...

The five of them took a ride down to the beach, where Lara's friend, Gus was.

"Alright, now you may open it." Hillary said.

Jaimi unwrapped it quickly, "A key."

"Yes, it is the key to your jetski." Bryce said, and he finally finished programming the locators.

"My jetski, oh my God, my very own jetski! Thanks so much! Where is it?"

"Right over there." Bryce pointed out to the shore, where it showed a sliver jetski with her name on it.

"If you want, you may ride it now, with Lara." Hillary said.

Jaimi went and changed into her black bikini, which kind of flaunted her very well toned stomach.

Vince accompanied her to the beach, he stayed on the shore, while Jaimi went off on her jetski.

Lara surprised her, by splashing water with her's.

"Hey!" Jaimi yelled as she sped up to Lara's speed. Jaimi went as fast as she could go and did a flip in the air, but she then fell off. She got back up and rode again, but she did not notice the cut on her arm.

"Here, watch your cousin do it!" Lara did a flip in the air as well and landed straight. "See that boat over there?"

"Yeah." Jaimi nodded.

"Speed up and turn, so you could splash them. It's an easy target."

Jaimi did as she was told, Gus and his boys were completely soaked.

Lara did the same and the both of them were helped off of their jetskis. "Hello boys, you're wet!" (Disclaimer: I don't own that line.)

"Hello, Lara. Who is this lovely young lady?" Gus asked.

"This is Jaimi, my cousin."

"From your mother's or your father's?"

"Father's."

Gus looked at Jaimi and smiled, "Ah, another Croft. I must introduce you to my sons, over there is Nicky and the one unloading things is Jimmy. The boy over there is my nephew, Ethan, he looks like he is about your age." Gus pointed toward a teen boy who had black hair, he had very much of a resemblance of Colin Farrel. Yes, he had the crew cut hair and the hazel eyes. He wore some board shorts and a white tank.

"Alright, let's get to work." Lara said, and popped out her laptop.

Ethan walked over to Jaimi, "Hello...would you like me to show you around the boat?" he asked. Instead of having a Greek accent, like his uncle and cousins, he surprisingly had an American accent. A bit odd it was.

"Sure." Jaimi said.

Vince walked over, to the both of them, and followed.

"Umm, yeah, this is Vince."

Ethan looked up at him, "Hello, sir." He snaked his arm around Jaimi's shoulders and began to led her around the boat.

"Nah, nah, nah." Vince said in his deep voice.

Ethan immediately kept his hands to himself.

Jimmy and Nicky chuckled and smiled, "Looks like our cousin has a little crush on the English girl." Nicky said.

Lara walked over to Jaimi, Ethan, and Vince, "It looks like we'll be going down there. So, I'll see you in a couple hours, yeah?" She said to Jaimi.

"Yeah." Jaimi gave a faint nod as well.

Lara, Jimmy, and Nicky went into their wet suits and went into the water.

Gus sat down and relaxed a bit, Jaimi, Vince, and Ethan watched some television. Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a speedboat was coming their way. It was Chen-Lo and his mob. "Jaimi, Ethan, hide!" Vince yelled.

Jaimi hid in the captain's quarters, as did Ethan. She checked to see if she had her pistol on her, which she did have. Two men came in and searched the place. Vince was also in hiding, but was in front of Jaimi, however, he left his gun on deck. The two men found them, "Aha!" one of them said happily. Jaimi put the gun in the back of her. One of them grabbed her by the back of the neck. They did the same with Ethan and they both led them oout to the deck, where Gus was.

"Hey, you let go of her right now." Vince demanded.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you gonna do?"

Vince punched the two of them and they loosened their grip enough to release Ethan and Jaimi. "Jaimi, Ethan, run!"

The two guys held their guns at Vince, "I don't think so." one of them said. The other one let out a shot and Vince fell to the ground.

Jaimi stayed behind a barrel, she spotted three more guys, and she aimed her gun at one and shot. Got him right in the chest, she managed to shoot the other two.

Chen-Lo put the gun to Gus' head and shot. Ethan's eyes widened as he did so, "Oh, my god! They killed my uncle."

Jaimi found Vince's gun on the ground, "Yes..." She held them both in each hand and shot the others. She was soon out of bullets, and so she emptied the gun of the magazine. A hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"I don't think you're going anywhere. Neither is he." Chen-Lo led her and Ethan to his speedboat and they sped off.


	4. Escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own Chen-Lo, Gus, Nicky, Jimmy, Rice, Bryce, Lara, Hillary, or Terry. But I do own everyone else...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Darlian: Colin (Yummy)...is this really cute guy, he's from Blackhawk Down, Phonebooth, and he's in this upcoming movie called Alexander. Cobra Bubbles is that social worker from Lilo and Stitch.

8888888888888888

The boat shattered into pieces, wood and metal flew everywhere, luckily none of them were hit. Chen-Lo sat in front of his two 'prisoners' "I hear that you are related to the famous Lara Croft." He played with his little dagger.

Jaimi stayed quiet, and tried to loosen the rope from her hands.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her toward him. "You don't want to answer my question!" He put the knife to her kneck and drew slowly.

Jaimi felt warm liquid run down her chest, "Yes, yes I am."

He let go of her and withdrew his dagger. "You, boy, how about you? What is your relation to Lara Croft."

After seeing what happen to Jaimi he answered quickly, "My uncle is Miss Croft's friend."

Chen-Lo brought someone else to interrogate them, and he left. This guy's name was Xao, he was dressed in all black, and said to Jaimi "Do you know where she is"

"No." she said simply.

He raised his hand and slapped her, hard enough to cut her face. His hand felt like a whip to her face, "Don't lie."

"I really don't."

He did the same thing to her, except on the other side, "Your cousin isn't here to save you now is she? So tell me where she is!"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that." He took out a whip.

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" Ethan yelled.

Xao turned and looked at him, "You don't tell me what to do, boy!" he whipped him as hard as he could, he left a large gash on the side of his leg.

_Well you DO listen to what this Chen-Lo says. _Jaimi thought to herself.

**Meanwhile...**

A rush of air filled her lungs as she came to the surface. She looked around and saw no boats, what so ever. She swam to a remaining piece of the boat and turned on her locator.

Just when Hillary, Bryce, and some search people found her, she wondered if Jaimi was in the submarine. They got her dried off and got her some food, "Where's Jaimi?"

Hillary looked at her, "I'm sure she's fine."

"But you didn't answer my question...Where is she?" she asked, worried.

"We don't know, if she doesn't have it on...we have no idea where she is."

**Croft Manor...**

Lara went outside, into the brisk morning air. She went down to the stables, where Pandora was ready for her ride. She mounted her horse and went into that small wooded area, where Jaimi first began her weaponry training. The horse began to gallop, and she brought out her shotgun. (A/N: Yeah, you know what happens...)

After that small ride, she went back inside.

Hillary brought out a tray of tea, "Perhaps you gentleman would like some tea while you wait?"

"No, they wouldn't, tea is for guests, the door is for intruders." She interrupted.

"Lara these are the MI6." Bryce explained.

"Ahh, yes I can tell. By their soft hands and pressed coats, these are the men that make all the decisions and leave the dirty work for others. I have no interest in..."

One of the men showed her a picture of the guy who kidnapped Jaimi, "This is Chen-Lo. He and his brother own a band of Chinese bandits. He was hired by Jonathan Rice. Chen-Lo was last seen in Santorini, where he killed your friend, Gus, and sank his boat."

"And what about my cousin, Jaimi?"

"Her body wasn't found." One of the others said, showing no emotion to his voice.

Lara sighed, "So who's this Jonathan Rice? What business does he have with Chen-Lo?"

"Well he hired him to get this." The other man showed him a picture of the orb.

**After about a day...**

Chen-Lo and his crew were now in China. The other men brought Ethan and Jaimi out from the Jeep. A large man pushed them inside a cell, a cell with nothing, except a barred window, two buckets and a chair. Everything else was cement, except for the drain in the floor. The guy closed the heavy door.

Jaimi looked over to Ethan and walked over to him, "Hey, turn around."

"Why?" he asked and stood up.

"I know how we can get outta the rope."

He turned around and Jaimi began to bite down on the rope. She grinded it between her teeth, each thread broke off slowly. She stopped and wiped her mouth on herself and continued. After about ten minutes the last thread broke off. Ethan shook the rope off, "You're smart you know that?

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, now do mine."

Ethan got down on the floor and started to bite her's off.

When they both got loose, Jaimi grabbed her gun, which was behind her. She hid it behind her back, as a disguise that she was still tied up. She kicked the door, "Hey! Could we get some food!"

A man came in with a very small bowl of rice.

"And water?" she asked.

The man closed the door behind him as he went to get some water.

"Ethan, come over here. This is the part where we escape."

The man came back in, and Jaimi looked at him, and he looked at her back. She brought out her gun and shot him.

"Let's go!" She said and ran as quickly as she could. She made her way through the maze of boxes and crates. The large man stood in their way, Jaimi brought out her gun again and pulled the trigger, and all that was heard was a 'click'. "Bugger..."

The large man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her, she heard her arm snap. A shot of pain went through her arm, which made her teary-eyed.

Ethan started to back away. But the man punched him in the chest to make him weaker. He grabbed the two and threw them back in their cell.

Jaimi tried her best not to move her arm, and anything that touched it, even a small pebble would make the pain come back to make her scream.

"Hey, what's this?" Ethan asked as he picked up and showed Jaimi a little yellow gizmo.

"Turn it on."

The gizmo started to blink.


	5. Terry Sheridan

As the gizmo started to blink, Jaimi became bored of it. "I think it's best that you should hide it. I still don't understand why they didn't notice I had a gun on me. It's so noticeable, afterall I am wearing a bikini."

Ethan laughed, and took the gizmo and stuck it in his pocket. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She shivered a bit, and rubbed herself for warmth with her 'alright' arm.

"No. You're not, let me see." He put his hand on her arm.

Pain surged throughout her arm, like a knife went through her arm, then someone twisting it around. "Ow! Hey!"

His arm shot back, "Oh, sorry. It looks broken." He took off his top shirt and wrapped her arm in it.

"Thanks."

He started to stare at the bowl of rice, his stomach grumbled, which made Jaimi chuckle.

"Go ahead. Have it."

Ethan's ears turned red, "Um, thanks."

**Meanwhile...**

A red dot appeared on the monitor, it started to blink. Bryce took notice of it quickly, "Lara! It's Jaimi!"

Lara walked into the room, "Where is she?"

"China."

Lara sighed, "Not just China, she's with Chen-Lo. I need someone who knows their hideouts, their master plans. I need Terry Sheridan."

****

"Terry Sheridan? That Rory boy's uncle."

"Yes."

Bryce sighed, "I don't think there's a way you could..."

Lara cut him off, "There is a way."

"Are you going to take Rory with you?"

"Yes, just to the prison, but not on the trip."

**Barla Karla Prison...**

Lara looked over to Rory, "You wanted to see your uncle, right?"

Rory nodded a 'yes', "Is he in there?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked out and a guy led her through the prison, which smelled horrible.

A door was shut behind her and a rugged, blonde, crew cut man looked down from the top of his cell. He was doing pull-ups, "Croft."

"Hello Terry."

He got up on his feet again, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Lara showed him a key.

"What? The key to your heart?"

"No. Key to freedom. I can get you out of here in a snap."

Terry nodded, "Right, where are you taking me?"

"Let's just say that Chen-Lo, has got something of mine and I want it back, and he's also got my cousin."

"And what would that thing be?"

"The orb. The Shay-Ling...have got the orb, and my cousin hostage."

"The Shay who?"

"Oh, you heard me, Terry. You can take it or leave it, but let's just say, this is the only time you'll be getting out of here."

"Alright, I'll take it."

Lara headed for the door, "And just to tell you, there's someone waiting for you..."

They both headed back to the truck.

"Why, hello, Rory. Look how much you've grown."  
  
"Uh, hi."

Terry chuckled, "You look just like me. Well, except you have black hair, and of course I'm more handsome."

"Anyway. Rory, after this we're taking you home." Lara said.

"What? No way! I wanna see..."

"It's much too dangerous. I can't risk another life to the Shay-Ling."

Terry looked over to Lara, "So, are we gettin' there by plane or train?"

"No, I'm thinking of something a little bit faster."

The pod launched and Rory popped up behind them, "I think you have no choice but to take me." he said.

Lara turned back, then pressed the eject button. Terry grabbed hold of Rory and they came floating down to safety.

"That was a stupid act, Rory. And when I say no, I mean it." Lara said as they walked towards a small house.

As they got dressed, Rory looked around the house.  
  
"Rory. You'll have to ride with your uncle." Lara got on her bike, as did Terry and Rory.

Terry smirked, "You never know, she might knock you off the bike."

**Jaimi, Ethan, and the Shay-Ling**

It was a bright and early morning and Jaimi was still asleep, then she heard a huge 'Bang!' and she woke up in a snap.

The creator of the 'bang' was Chen-Lo, as he pinned Ethan against a wall. "What do you think you're doing, Boy?! You aren't supposed to like her, that's not the reason why I hired you! You kill that Jaimi and her cousin is probably coming, so you should at least bring her here! And when you do those two tasks, I will give you the two million like I promised. "

Ethan nodded, "Alright."

Chen-Lo handed him a knife, "It seems that you need this."

Ethan grabbed it and went back into his cell.

"What was that all about?" Jaimi asked as she got up.

Ethan hid the knife in his back pocket, "No, nothing."

Jaimi looked out her window, but nothing was there and then she felt something go right through her shoulder.


	6. To the Rescue

Jaimi turned around and looked Ethan in the eye, "You were working for him all along, weren't you?"

He nodded, and thenchuckled,which then turned into a burst of laughter, "You know what the funny part is?"

She grabbed the bucket, ready to knock him right down. "What is it?"

"I'm not even Greek." he laughed even harder.

Jaimi swung the bucket at him, but then he grabbed her by the wrist, and twisted it as hard as he could. Jaimi was weakened and was brought to her knees.

Ethan let go, and the bucket went to the floor. He grabbed it and swung it at her head, "You know what else is funny?" he swung the bucket at her, "That I used to think that a bitch like you wouldn't attack a guy like me."

The impact of the bucket now brought herwhole body to the ground, as if she was paralyzed. It hurt so much, just to even make one tiny little movement would hurt her whole body.

He kneeled down beside her, "Too bad Lara couldn't see all of your great plans, and fighting skills."

Jaimi grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down. She got up and stepped on his chest so he couldn't go anywhere.

Ethan looked at her and smiled, "Not just yet, Jaimi Croft!" he said and punched her in the knee. He got right back up and drove the dagger deeper into her shoulder, which, by the way made Jaimi come craching back down to the floor.

Meanwhile, Lara was inside of the cove, making deals with Chen-Lo.Then, he attacked.

After all the punching, stabbing, kicking and what not. Lara finally killed him, with a throw of her knife. She opened the door to find Jaimi, covered with blood. Lara knelt right beside her, "Jaimi? Jaimi, c'mon. Say something. Its me, Lara."

Jaimi looked at her, "He's not Greek." she said in a raspy tone.

Lara just stared at her, "Jaimi, just focus on me right now." she gripped the dagger and just took it right out.

Jaimi gave out a silent scream, "Ethan's not who he is...he's not...he's....not." she said slowly and finally blacked out.

Terry came in and looked at Jaimi, "Is she?"

Lara shook her head.

Terry walked over to her, scoopedJaimi up and brought her down to the car, "Its a good thing that all of the Shay-Ling are dead. Well, most of them."

As Lara followed him out, Ethan followed behind her, "Chen-Lo did that to her."

She turned around, "Is it true then, you're not Greek?"

"She's delerious."

Surprisingly enough, Ethan followed Lara and Terry out.

When they reached the outside, Rory had been waiting in a very old Jeep. When the bloody Jaimi came into view he gasped, "Wha...what? Jaimi?" he was absolutely speechless.

As Jami was put in the back seat, Lara sat beside her body. Ethan took the open trunk and Rory took the front. "Take her to the hospital." Lara ordered.

Terry sped off.

After a couple hours...

The doctor came into the waiting room, where he took off his mask and sat down in front of Lara, "Miss Croft."

She looked up at the doctor, "Yes?"

He sighed, "We're afraid that, well we lost her, due to a large amount of blood loss."

Lara's heart just sank right down to her feet, as tears started to form over her eyes.

"We're terribly sorry."

"Can I just go see her?"

The doctor nodded.

Lara went inside room 666 and sat down beside Jaimi's lifeless body, "Jaimi, I'm so sorry." she choked out. She held on to her hand tight, as if she didn't want her to leave at all.

A nurse went inside of the room, "We're sorry but, you need to leave. We have to clean up here."

Lara shook her head, "No." she said.

"Miss Croft...you must leave." the nurse tried pulling her away, but she didn't budge. "Please, don't make me call security."

She wiped her eyes, "Alright fine..." she sniffled and left the room.


	7. Fights

"Why's Lara leaving?" Jaimi asked in a voice that was almost lost. She was all cleaned up, had a cast on her arm and such.

The nurse slapped her across the face, "Don't ask questions, you bitch!"

Jaimi began to burst into tears, out of pain, and what's worse, she couldn't do anything about it. "Lara! Lara, come back!"

"Shut up!" the nurse yelled into her face.

"I'm alive! Don't leave! Come back!" she tried yelling louder. She attempted to get up, but the nurse pushed her back down. Jaimi, then grabbed the bed pan and began to make a huge ruckus with it, banging it against the walls, the nurse's head. She then threw it out of the room.

Lara began to hear the big ruckus, and she then saw about ten other nurses come to room 666, she decided to go see what was going on.

"We need her sedated!" one nurse yelled.

Lara, then saw her baby cousin being pulled down by the others.

"Quickly! Cover her mouth! We still want her alive for Xao!"

"I wouldn't do that." Lara said.

They all froze and glared at Lara. "Get her." one of them said, and they all brought out their weapons.

Lara took out her silver and black hand gun and began shooting, making her way to Jaimi, "C'mon."

Jaimi stood up and began to walk, using Lara as something to lean on.

Terry and Rory looked at the big controversy and walked in. "Rory, stay down. Whatever you do, just stay down." Terry warned as he went in to help. He found Lara, who had shot most, but not all. and began shooting himself. When all were gone in that particular room, he assisted Jaimi out. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, let's just get outta here." Lara suggested and began to run.

They, luckily all made it to the car, including Ethan.

Jaimi sat there, glaring at Ethan, "They say Judas killed himself for the guiltafter betraying Jesus. But some say, that someone else killed him."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I know, that you were working for Xao, and Chen-Lo. I suggest that you leave before someone makes you."

"Is that a threat?"

Jaimi shook her head, "Just a word of caution."

Ethan smirked, "Like you can do anything to me...look at you, you have a broken arm, and cut up body and what not. How the hell could you hurt me?"

Jaimi, like a tiger 'pounced' on him, wanting him off the car and away from the others and herself. "This is where you belong." she said and tried pushing him off.

"Whoa, Jaimi, stop!" Terry yelled and pulled Ethan back up, "I suggest that you go sit next to Lara, I'll sit back here with my boys."

Jaimi switched seats and sat next to Lara.

"What was that all about?" Lara asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Ethan is the one who stabbed me, beat me up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm telling the truth! He's been working for Xao all along!"

Lara nodded, "Alright, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

Rory looked at Ethan with a disapproving eye.

When they reached Hong Kong, they rented out two rooms on the ship, one for the guys and one for the girls. Terry put down all his stuff and went to another part of the ship, the loo.

Rory looked at Ethan and said, "What did you do to her? I know you did something, now tell me."

"I didn't do anything. What are you talkin' about?"

Rory got up, and slammed Ethan against a wall, "What'd you do to her! Tell me, now!"

"What the hell's your problem? I didn't do anything." he said, pushing him off.

"You're damn right you did! Now tell me the fucking truth!"

"Hey, just back off." Ethan said, and pushed him.

Rory, then threw a punch at him, and then it all snowballed from there.

Terry came back in and found the two guys fighting. He ripped the two of them away from each other, "What's going on?"

Ethan shook free of Terry's grip and stormed off.


	8. Gun

Jaimi walked through the ship, exploring the place, using the handlebars as something to lean on.  
It surely beat sitting in her room, watching time go by. She then passed a room, it had a distinct aroma to it, it smelled like a lot of incense. She heard unfamiliar chanting as well. She stopped her exploring and watched as the monk chanted.

The monk turned around and smiled to her, "Hello, stranger." he said. He was quite an elderly man with an average, orange monastery outfit.

Jaimi backed away for a second, "Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll go now."

The monk still held a smile and waved for her to come in, "No, you weren't disturbing me. Now I see that you have a problem, and that's why I turned around. Your presence had brought such terrible feelings along with it."

Jaimi stared at him for a second, "How do you know that I carry such burdens?"

"Because I saw that you were badly injured." he smiled again.

Jaimi chuckled, quite a charming elder he was. "Oh." she said.

The monk brought out a tea kettle and a cup for Jaimi to drink. He poured the, smooth, olive green concoction into the tiny porcelain cup. "Here, drink."

Jaimi smiled and gave a nod as a vote of thanks to him. She took a sip of the drink and once it entered her mouth, it was the most horrid tasting thing she had ever put in her mouth. She tried not to be rude and make a face, but the monk broke the silence.

"I know, it tastes horrible, but see your wound now."

Jaimi smiled again and put down the cup. She slowly, took off the bandage of where she had been stabbed. The gash was gone! All that was left was a tiny scar, it was amazing to Jaimi. She looked to the monk again, surprised.

The monk nodded and said, "I'm Chen-Pao, and you are..."

"Jaimi...Jaimi Croft."

The monk nodded again as he looked to her arm, which was broken. He grabbed it gingerly, took off the bandage and clapped his hands very loudly. He then rubbed his hands together and slowly shifted her arm, "Let me see your arm."

Jaimi, now became teary eyed as the pain intensified.

The monk then stopped, "There, see your arm."

Jaimi waved her arm, it had a little cramp, but it was back to normal. "Whoa! Um, thanks!  
Would you like anything in return?"

Chen-Pao shook his head, "Good deeds should not be paid for. It shall only repay you in friends."

Jaimi grinned and bowed to him, as she heard Lara calling her. She left his room and headed back to the others.

Lara looked at her baby cousin, surprised, "Jaimi...whoa..wow."

"I know. I'm all better now."

Lara nodded and smiled, "Are you hungry? I thought you would like some lunch." she said and pointed to a table set in their room.

"Yeah...I'm starving."

Lara chuckled as she watched Jaimi actually run to the table. Jaimi ate for about ten minutes and afterwards, Jaimi was stuffed. She then walked up to the deck of the ship and watched the sun and ocean. Ethan stood there, behind her. He took a seat next to her and sighed. Jaimi turned to him, she had an unwelcome visitor, "What do you want?" she asked.

Ethan sighed again, "Jaimi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I know that what I did was wrong and I ask for your forgiveness." 

Jaimi glared at him, "How do I know that you really mean it?"

Ethan's was right, this wasn't going to be easy, "Ask yourself this, Jaimi. Why didn't I just kill you back there? Why did Chen-Lo threaten me and make a loud 'bang'? Why did I help you?" he began to follow Jaimi, who was already heading back to the quarters. He followed her to Lara and Jaimi's room.

Jaimi took a pistol from underneath her pillow and forced Ethan to grab it. "Go ahead, shoot me."she said simply.

Ethan backed away a couple feet from her. His green eyes seemed so confused as to what was happening, "What the hell? No, I'm not going to shoot you!"

Jaimi gave a glare to him again, "C'mon, Ethan, just shoot me. And to think of it, what if Lara comes in here as well? You can shoot her as well. So there, you get your two million dollars."

He sighed, "I don't want the two million anymore! I couldn't shoot you even if I still wanted it!  
You're crazy!"

"Are you sure I'm being crazy? Or am I just being helpful to you?" Jaimi then went over to Ethan and adjusted the gun so it was pointed directly to her head, "Fucking shoot!" she yelled loudly.

The yell caught the attention of Lara, who then listened in through the other room. She kept her hand constantly on a tiny handgun. Then the other two, Rory and Terry walked in. They too heard the yell.

"Shouldn't we break it up?" Rory asked.

Lara just shook her head, "No, they obviously need to work it out on their own."

The two shrugged and also listened in.

Back to Jaimi and Ethan...

Ethan stopped aiming the gun at her head, and he threw the gun on to the bed. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her grey eyes, "What don't you understand? I don't want the money anymore!" he said while trying to hold down his anger.

Jaimi pushed herself towards him, now close enough so her mouth was only a couple inches from his. "What I don't understand is why you did it. Why did you have to betray me, and nearly kill me?" she said in a normal tone while she walked to the other end of the room. Ethan followed her there.

"Jaimi, what would you do if your life was threatened? What if they threatened to give you a slow painful death if you didn't kill a certain person? You see, I have a mum and dad to go back to! They need help! They need money! And to take this job meant that they would get to keep their house and car! So There you have it Jaimi!" a vein in his head was about to burst with rage while he said what he said.

"Oh and just by taking the money would make things all better? What about the person you killed, what about her family?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FAMILY! FROM WHAT I HEAR, YOUR MUM AND DAD DIED LONG AGO! SO YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING TO GO BACK HOME TO!" Ethan snapped back angrily.

Ethan had just crossed the line...actually he was beyond the line. The line was a tiny speck, "AT LEAST I WOULD ACTUALLY GET A JOB FOR THE MONEY! YOU THINK TWO MILLION DOLLARS IS A LOT, JUST FOR A PERSON'S LIFE! USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN, ETHAN!"

Ethan, now doused with rage, grabbed a chair and threw it at the wall which caused the listeners on the other side to back away from the wall.

"Would you calm the hell down! Do you want off this ship!"

Ethan calmed down for a second, "This is stupid. You know the real reason of why I just didn't kill you back there, is because I liked you." 

"What?" Jaimi asked, confused. 

Ethan sighed, "I liked you." he repeated. He then pulled her into a soft, passionate kiss and gazed at her, "I still do."

Jaimi just stood there, she was speechless.

The people on the other side of the wall sighed, the hadn't heard the last few parts of what the two said. Lara sighed, "They've been awfully quiet the last few minutes."

Rory looked to Lara and Terry and asked, "Do you think she killed him?" 


End file.
